Baśń
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Baśń o rzepie i innych magicznych stworzeniach, nieco urozmaicona legendami z innego fandomu. Generalnie rzecz o tym, że życie to nie bajka, ale właśnie dlatego nigdy nie można być pewnym, co się znajdzie na grządce.


Baśń o rzepie i nie tylko, nieco urozmaicona wątkami (jednym wątkiem) z zupełnie innych, obcych i niezwiązanych z tematem fandomów ( jednego fandomu). Wszelkie odnalezione podobieństwa są własnością odkrywcy.

Baśń dedykowana jest wszystkim, których dopadają niezasłużone i bolesne doły, ażeby na doła zawsze się znalazła motyka.

BAŚŃ

Katakura Kojuurou lubił baśnie.

Oczywiście, znał życie i aż nazbyt często łamał na nim motykę. Nie żywił złudzeń, nie miał jakiejś wartej wzmianki wiary w opiekę nadludzkich strażników — pasterzy — polnych wróżek. W jego polu jedyne skrzydlate istotki wyrastały z gąsienic, kiedy te już się do rozpęku objadły wychuchaną i upieszczoną katakurową rzepą. A jego świecie — oddychającym w rytmie zmian pogody, ze sprawiedliwą obojętnością rozdającym bujne owoce lub zmarnowane przez suszę ziarna — w tym świecie nie wiły sobie gniazd żadne bóstwa, które kiedykolwiek zechciałyby wyciągnąć do Kojuurou pomocną dłoń. One nie żywiły się jarzynami, lecz złotem, chwałą, przygodą i magią. To nie przynależało do plewienia, podlewania, kopania i siania. Kojuurou rok po roku przywędrowywał swoje skromne włości, klękał przed nimi i brał w ramiona świeżą zieleń. Zbawienna, błogosławiona, przyziemna kraina niepolitycznych grządek. Wzgardziłyby nimi nimfy kameliowych ogrodów, wyśmiałyby demony leśnych bezdroży — i tylko Katakura Kojuurou i jego plemię z respektem zginali twarde karki przed codzienną, niezawodnie owocną nudą.

Baśnie pomagały.

Kojuurou lubił czasem myśleć o leśnych pannach, które mogłyby — gdyby im to wpadło do głowy — tańczyć drobnymi stópkami na łodygach rzepy, podzwaniając dzwoneczkami z rosy. Zdarzyło się raz czy dwa, wczesnym rankiem, pole aż się srebrzyło i szemrało figlarnie, jakby ledwo—ledwo co umknęły te delikatne nóżki i mgielne szatki wróżek. Kojuurou z właściwym sobie rozsądkiem zrezygnował z picia sake na pusty żołądek, a migotanie pozostało odtąd w sferze baśni.

Życie miało cierpkie korzenie, ale baśnie mogły je całkiem strawnie przyprawić.

Kojuurou nasłuchiwał czasem w porywach wiatru płaczu ognistych demonów, zamkniętych w sercu gór. Potwory—buntownicy, przywiedzione do upadku przez bogów, daremnie tłukły kamiennymi pięściami w ściany ziemi, która stała się ich więzieniem. Gasły i marły w ciemności, a z ich ciał powstawały ogniki — demonięta, które pełzły dalej i dalej pod grzbietami gór. Zrodzone w ciemności, obłąkane, ślepe i płonące lękiem, krzyczą do nieznanych sobie sił o litość, której nigdy nie zaznają, a gorące łzy i oddech parują przez skały do świata ludzi, mącąc wzrok i niepokojąc sny. Czasami znad młodych liści podnosiła się ciepła mgła, czasami skapywała po palcach Kojuurou jak ślepa rozpacz. Niepokój wstawał i stroszył sierść, a Kojuurou zbierał siły, by nazajutrz soczyście przeklinać wczesne przymrozki.

Na pociechę, oczywiście, były baśnie ze szczęśliwym zakończeniem.

Trudno było wierzyć w szczęśliwe zakończenia, kiedy się było Katakurą Kojuurou i miało do dyspozycji właściwie tylko tę nieszczęsną rzepę. Dzień po dniu, tylko wysoka kitka zieleniny i wyciągana z trudem z ziemi, twardawa kula. Rzepa była taka — niewzruszenie okrągła. Nie było tu miejsca na emocjonujące początki, tajemnicze rozwinięcia i szczęśliwe, wzruszające zakończenia. Rzepa była okrągła jak comiesięczna pełnia, przewidywalna jak codzienny zachód słońca, swojska jak porcja ryżu i bezbarwna jak woda ze studni. Łodygę miała kojąco zieloną, czubek korzenia sennie rozciągnięty. Ani skrawka powierzchni dla baśniowych treści. Ale, oczywiście, nie po to była na świecie rzepa, żeby opowiadać o niej baśnie. Zwłaszcza te piękne i szczęśliwe. Nie powinno być baśni o czymś takim zwykłym, przyziemnym i kulistym.

Kojuurou wolał inne kształty w baśniach.

A jednak — baśnie rządziły się własnymi prawami. Nie to, co grządki, które zawsze tak owocowały, jak pogoda pozwoliła i rolnik zadbał. W baśniach wszystko mogło stanąć na głowie — i za to też Kojuurou je lubił. Nawet takie okrągłości jak rzepa mogły się do czegoś przydać. Niby zwykła kula — ale wystarczyło odrobinę wyobraźni, żeby na przykład ujrzeć w nich owoce ze świętego drzewa, na którym wielki ptak z księżyca uwił sobie srebrne gniazdo, aby, na wpół drzemiący, śnić o odległych przestrzeniach, a jednym okiem strzec niebios przed nienawistną bestią chciwości.

Po wizji wielkiego ptaka Kojuurou pobiegł bardzo szybko wziąć zimną kąpiel w stawie.

Rzepa nadal jednak pozostała okrągła, a baśnie pełne czarów i magii. Kule mogły być insygniami władzy boga — wojownika, uwięzionego przez zdradzieckich generałów w ciele leśnego upiora. Kule mogły jako tęczowe latarnie polatywać nad główkami wróżek, szukających wśród ziół perełek, pogubionych przez pasterkę letnich deszczy. Sąsiad namawiał Kojuurou do hodowli szczypioru, ale rzepa doprawdy miała swój urok. Zielone łodygi falowały na wietrze, opowiadając pobliskim lasom swoje historie. A płytko pod powierzchnią ziemi dojrzewały kule, które mogły być złotymi klejnotami z korony zapomnianego władcy — albo cząstkami smoczej duszy, podzielonej przez Wszechmocarza, aby ukryć ogromną potęgę przed chciwymi dłońmi śmiertelników. Tylko człowiek o niezachwianej odwadze i czystym sercu potrafiłby odnaleźć smocze kule i zebrać je w jedność, aby tuż przed nim powrócił do życia wszechpotężny smok i w nagrodę spełnił bohaterowi jedno najgłębsze pragnienie mężnej duszy.

Kojuurou nawet się nie zdziwił, kiedy znalazł smoka w rzepie.

W ogóle się nie zdziwił. Pamiętał, że życie to nie bajka i każdy może wleźć w grządki i zmarnować tygodnie ciężkiej pracy kilkoma zaledwie krokami. Smoków na świecie nie było, a tacy, co włazili w szkodę i wyżerali cudze warzywa, mogli przypełznąć z najbliższej wylęgarni gąsienic, ale na pewno nie z baśni. Nie należało się dziwić, że siedzi tu taki w zieleninie jak na udzielnym tronie, że kapotę ma z najdelikatniejszego jedwabiu, a ślepia twarde jak często kopany pniak; nos umorusany, rzęsy wilgotne, a włosy zmierzwione jak wronie gniazdo.

Kojuurou wcale się nie zdziwił.

Dzieciak siedział na skraju grządki i nawet nie raczył przerwać chrupania rzepy na widok gospodarza. Tylko oczu od niego nie odrywał, czujnych i cierpko wyzywających. Jak na smoka, był zdecydowanie za chudy. Jak na kilkunastolatka — bo na tyle go Kojuurou ocenił — zbyt napięty miał kark. I w ogóle wiele rzeczy miał „zanadto". Ale przecież życie to nie bajka.

Prawda?

Chłopak dojadł rzepę i oblizał sobie palce. Wpatrywał się w Kojuurou, jakby chciał na niego rzucić czar — albo wynegocjować na deser trochę ryżu. Ale Kojuurou znał życie na pamięć, a baśnie jeszcze lepiej. Smoki nie miały mieć życzeń. Smoki nie miały dostawać tego, czego zechciały. Smokom można było posiekać serce na odłamki i rozrzucić je na chybił—trafił, żeby się ludzie bawili, a potem — jak już się zabawią — smok miał przyjść i służyć, uszczęśliwiać i wspierać, spełniać marzenia i kaprysy. Smok nie miał mieć własnych marzeń. Kojuurou lubił baśnie — dopóki zostawały tam, gdzie ich miejsce.

Nie na jego grządce.

Nakarmił, opatrzył lewy nadgarstek, wytrzepał eleganckie kimono. Podsunął ryż na dokładkę i dyskretnie pomógł wytrzeć nos bez niegodnego chlipania. Nigdy o nic nie poprosił.

Smok westchnął nad miską ryżu. Doceniał gościnność, naprawdę. I wszystko. I w ogóle. I wypadało... Ech. Do diaska. Jak on tego nie lubił... Ale, był mężnym smokiem. Zniesie wszystko.

— Mógłbyś... Uczesać mnie, zanim będę musiał wracać?

Kojuurou lubił baśnie. Ale życie było lepsze.

koniec


End file.
